Christmas in Storybrooke
by The Convergence
Summary: For Feather: It's Christmas time in Storybrooke, and thankfully nothing seems wrong about time, Emma has set up decorations around the place, Henry has helped out as well. Regina however despite his coxing is being a Grinch about it all.


**For:** Feather

 **Penname:** featherkitten

 **Character:** Graham Humbert

 **Other Characters Used:** Regina Mills  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Romance  
 **Message to your person:** Hey Feather I hope you like this little ficlit I've written for you! I hope that you have a Merry Christmas as well!

* * *

 **Christmas in Storybrooke**  
 _It's Christmas time in Storybrooke, and thankfully nothing seems wrong about time, Emma has set up decorations around the place, Henry has helped out as well. Regina however despite his coxing is being a Grinch about it all._

* * *

Things in Storybrooke looked amazing, and yet strange, it hadn't looked like this ever, and it was all thanks to Emma Swan and her son Henry. A large tree was centered in the middle of the town and a large ladder was set up beside it, a familiar blonde head was at the top, a star in her hand as she reached out to place it at the top, the Mayor was under it, her arms crossed over her chest, "Emma I do not see this as a great idea. It is foolish to set anything up like this." she said with a look, before glancing over as Graham neared and he offered her a smile, which she didn't return, "I hope you can talk some sense into her sheriff." she stated before brushing past him on her way back to her house, Henry on her tail to try and convince her to enjoy Christmas with him and the rest of Storybrooke.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked the woman as he glanced up towards her.

"The usual, Graham, does Regina's attitude have to be explained at all?" she quipped in reply as she placed the star on and climbed down, " The one button is over there, wanna do the honors Sheriff?" she asked.

As he walked over he smiled, "I'd love to." she stated before flicking the switch and the whole town lit up in bright magical colors and he smiled, "You sure have put a lot into this." he noted.

"Well I wanted to have the best Christmas together, seeing as this is my first one here and with Henry." She stated with a smile before turning to face him.

Graham nodded before turning, " Well I best be getting to my rounds, I'll check out your work while I'm out." he added with a grin before turning to leave and walked away, heading towards Regina's to try and help with her lack of Christmas spirit.

* * *

Regina had told Henry to leave her alone, and the boy had stormed off in anger and was gods knew where, but at that moment she didn't care, she sighed as she sat down on her kitchen stool and a hand moved through her hair before she heard footsteps and sighed, "Henry what did I tell you?" she snapped.

"Well for one I'm not Henry, and I don't recall you telling me anything." Graham said as he stepped around the corner and made his way over. Offering her a smile as he held out a bottle of white wine, "I was wondering if you'd like a glass or two?" he suggested.

Regina lifted a brow as she looked at him before smirking some, "Oh I'd like that." she said as she stood and moved to grab out two glasses before gesturing, "Wanna move to the lounge room though?" she asked.

Graham followed her and as they sat down he poured out them each a glass, before he looked at her, "Regina, what's wrong with Christmas?" he asked.

A splutter, "What's wrong with Christmas? Why are you asking me this Graham?" she asked startled some as her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I was just wondering, have you had a bad Christmas incident, if so I'm sure we can change it." he offered his eyes gentle as he looked at her.

Regina shook her head, "I don't wish to talk about this Graham, now I'd like it if you would leave me be." she said before brushing past him once more and making her way to her room and shut the door before she felt salty tears run down her face.

Graham didn't listen to her and followed after her and knocked on the door, "Regina, let me help." he said gently, before the door opened and her arms were around his neck, " Don't leave me now." she muttered, and he did just that, he stood there his arms wrapped about her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll make this Christmas your best, I promise you that Regina." he muttered into her hair, breathing her in.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
